A New Man
by McLawyer
Summary: This story takes place after Casino Royale. It follows the notion that Bond had his 00status rescinded during the Die Another Day mission. It incorporates characteristics of all the actors to play 007. CR follows DAD. WARNING! CONTAINS CR SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own James Bond or anything in this story. Sony Pictures and the Ian Fleming Foundation do. I thank Ian Fleming for creating 007.

* * *

Chapter One: Back to the Basics

Two months before the Casino Royale assignment, M had approached Bond about his 00-status.

"James, since we had rescinded your 00-status before we sent you to investigate Graves, you are going to have to re-establish it," M explained to him.

"Alright M, what do you need done?" Bond asked.

"James you know as well as I do what you have to do to become a double-oh," M retorted.

A few days later, in Venice, Bond was waiting for a double agent in a bathroom. As an elderly gentleman left the room, the double agent quietly entered. Bond had made contact a few days before requesting a meeting on the subject of defecting from Her Majesty's Secret Service. Granted, he had tried twice before, but only succeeded once. But that was something not everyone knew nor needed to know about. As Fisher, the double agent, walked up to the sink, Bond walked out of a stall.

"Commander Bond, sir," Fisher offered his hand. Bond took it and kicked Fisher through a stall door.

"M wouldn't mind you working with the enemy so much, only if it didn't kill our colleagues," Bond said as he walked towards Fisher and slammed his fist into Fisher's nose with a satisfying crack.

Fisher grabbed Bond and slammed him into the stall's back wall. Bond twisted him around and together they went through the wall and into the adjoining stall.

Fisher grabbed Bond's wrist and flung him towards the stall door and they both flew out onto the floor. Bond jumped up and kicked a piece of wood from Fisher's hand. Bond reached down and grabbed Fisher by the shoulders and threw him against the wall, breaking a few sinks.

As Fisher fell, Bond grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a headlock. Bond dragged him towards a sink as Fisher reached down and picked up his gun and fired a shot, shattering a mirror.

"That's seven years bad luck you know," Bond managed to get out as he was still struggling with Fisher. Bond then shoved Fisher's head into a sink full of water.

Fisher kicked and scratched at Bond's hands as Bond kept Fisher's head underwater. Fisher stopped struggling. Bond let him go as Fisher's lifeless body slipped to the floor. Bond backed off panting. Bond walked over and stooped to pick up his gun.

Just then, Fisher sprang into action, grabbing his gun and aiming at Bond's chest. He fired. Bond rolled to the floor, as the bullet missed him by inches. He kneeled and fired a shot at Fisher's knee. Fisher reeled in pain.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to play with guns, Fisher?" Bond spat as he fired a shot into Fisher's chest.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

About a week later, in Prague, Dryden stepped out of his car and breathed the cold night air. He had hoped nobody had seen him with Mr. White and the head of the Organization. He pulled out his pass key and swiped it, unlocking the door. The night watchman was gone, and he was alone. He walked across the cold, dark marble lobby, listening for any little sound that would mean someone was tailing him. All he heard was the clacking of his New & Lingwood loafers.

He stepped into the elevator and pressed the sixth floor button. He crossed the small bridge and went into his office. He locked the door behind him as he entered. He crossed the floor, heading towards his liquor cabinet as he sat down his hat and turned on the light. He glanced at his safe and noticed it was open. He felt he was being watched.

"M really doesn't mind you earning a little money on the side, Dryden. She'd just prefer it if it wasn't selling our secrets," Bond said as Dryden spun around.

Dryden glared at Bond and walked towards his chair. Dryden opened a drawer as he sat down, revealing a Beretta Cheetah.

He pulled off his leather gloves, "If the theatrics are supposed to scare me, you have the wrong man, Bond. If M was so sure that I was bent, she'd have sent a double-O. Benefits of being section chief. I'd know if anyone had been promoted to double-O status, wouldn't I? Your file shows no kills since your status was rescinded, and it takes—"

"—Two," Bond finished. Dryden whipped out his gun and pointed it at Bond. Bond stared back at the cold, dark barrel.

"Shame, we barely got to know each other," Dryden smirked. He pulled the trigger. The gun made an empty click. He stared at it in disbelief.

Bond held up Beretta's magazine, full of rounds, "I know where you keep your gun. I suppose that's something."

Dryden lowered the weapon, "True. How did he die?"

"Your contact?" Bond asked. Dryden nodded.

"Not well," Bond responded.

"Made you feel it, did he?" Dryden questioned.

"Well, you needn't worry," Dryden shook his head, "The second is—"

Bond pulled his silenced Walther PPK and fired a shot into Dryden's forehead; Dryden's chair flipped over backwards.

"Yes, considerably," Bond remarked. Bond stuffed the Walther into his shoulder holster and walked out of the office.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! IT WOULD REALLY HELP. THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own James Bond or anything in this story. Sony Pictures and the Ian Fleming Foundation do. I thank Ian Fleming for creating 007.

* * *

Chapter Two: Aftermath of a Suicide

007 drove his Aston Martin DB5 across the French countryside. In the backseat, tied up, was Mr. White, whom Bond had kidnapped at White's villa on Lake Como. He was headed back towards London and had to bring Mr. White to M for interrogation. White squirmed around in the back, so Bond turned around and stun-gunned him.

James walked into the Mi6 headquarters and across the lobby, carrying a silver attaché case. He stepped into the elevator and pushed the button that would bring him to M's office.

"Morning, Moneypenny," Bond said as he stepped out of the elevator, "So I see your back from your leave. Good thing too, I think Villiers has been driving M nuts."

"Well, James, I did enjoy myself, but I think that Villiers is not the only one who drove her up a wall. And by the way, James, I'm sorry about Vesper," Moneypenny reached out and touched 007's hand.

Bond pulled his hand away and turned around quickly.

"James, I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought…" Moneypenny stopped.

"It's fine. Is M in her office? I have a little gift for her downstairs. I think she'll be mildly surprised," Bond explained.

Moneypenny got up from her desk and walked around to Bond's side.

"James, I really am sorry. If I can help in any way, just let me know," Moneypenny told him.

"Thanks Jane, but I promise its fine. The job's done, and the bitch is dead," James walked towards M's door and paused for a moment, as if to say something more. He opened the door and walked in.

"Afternoon, ma'am. I've got a little package for you downstairs in the back of my car," Bond said.

"What is it 007? You haven't gone shooting up another embassy have you?" M asked chidingly.

"No, but I do have this for you," Bond told her curtly.

He set down the attaché case and opened it. He turned it around to show her it was filled with large bills.

"All one hundred fifteen million dollars, for the treasury of course," Bond said.

"How did you get this back, I though it was stolen," M said, not believing her eyes.

"Well, that's my other little surprise," Bond told her and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and whispered something into it.

"Would you care for a drink Bond?" M asked.

"Please," 007 answered. M walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. She came back to her desk and set down the glasses.

"Half a glass or full?" M inquired.

"Full, please," Bond responded. M poured one glass half full and the other completely full. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," M said as she put away the liquor. The door open and two operative agents came in, supporting White. They walked him over to an empty chair and lowered him.

"M, meet Mr. White. One of the Organization that had kidnapped Vesper's boyfriend," Bond told her as the two agents left.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Bringing him here. You know as well as anyone that we don't bring prisoners who need to be interrogated here, they go to the sub-basements," M uttered.

"Excuse M. The minister of defence is here," Moneypenny interrupted via intercom. M picked up the phone glaring at Bond.

"I can't meet with him today, Moneypenny. Tell him we have to reschedule and then you need to set him up another appointment," M told her. She slammed the receiver down.

"How could you be so stupid as to bring White here? He is an enemy agent, and you in your stupidity decide to play avenger. I should start calling you John Steed! Take this man down to a sub-basement and have Dr. Warmflash examine him," M told Bond.

"Sorry, I just though—"Bond started

"No, no you didn't think. You just wanted to avenge Ms. Lynd's death. I don't think she'd appreciate you putting this location in jeopardy," M interrupted.

Bond got up and walked over to Mr. White. Bond helped him up and walked over to the door with him. He opened the door and stopped.

"You're right. I did want to play hero for Vesper, but it's too late. I'm partly to blame for that, but so are you," Bond told M as he walked out the door.

"Moneypenny, call Dr. Warmflash and tell her to meet me in sub-basement 3. Then call Q and tell him I need to talk to him immediately," Bond said as he walked into the elevator. The doors closed.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! IT WOULD REALLY HELP. THANKS! 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own James Bond or anything in this story. Sony Pictures and the Ian Fleming Foundation do. I thank Ian Fleming for creating 007.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Interrogation

"Well, James, Mr. White seems to be alright. I took the slug out of him and gave him enough medicine that he should be alright," Dr. Molly Warmflash, the head of Mi6's medical staff, said.

"Did you apply the sodium pentothal? Can I interrogate him?" Bond asked.

"Yes, James, you can interrogate him now. Just don't do too much damage; I spent a lot of time fixing him up," the good doctor explained.

"Of course Molly. Would I ever do anything to ruin your work?" 007 asked smiling.

"Don't get me started James," Molly answered frowning at Bond. She walked to the elevator and waited for it to open. Q stepped out and walked towards Bond, acknowledging Dr. Warmflash with a nod.

"Here you are 007. A genuine, bonafide polygraph machine. I hope you know what you are doing Bond, we don't need a scandal on our hands. I don't think M can handle it," Q warned.

"Thank you, Q. I am going to do my best, and let M know that I am going to start. I have the tape recorder here and am going to record the entire conversation," 007 told Q. Q walked to the elevator and waited for it to come down. He glanced back at Bond and sighed.

'Be careful, 007. I don't want you to get into any trouble,' Q thought. The elevator doors open and he stepped in.

Bond walked over to the bed and hooked the polygraph up to Mr. White.

"Alright, Mr. White. I have a few questions, do you understand me?" Bond started. Mr. White slowly nodded his head. The scratching on the polygraph stayed constant.

"Who do you work for, is it someone who knows me?" Bond asked. Again, White nodded his head, a little slower this time.

"Is it somebody from my past? Tell me who it is," Bond yelled and grabbed White's shoulders.

"Who? Who is us? What is the Organization? Tell me, I have to know," Bond demanded.

"You? You have to know? Unfortunately we overestimated you, you are just a stupid police man. Our entire Organization survives upon the keeping of those promises. You wish to put the evil eye on me, eh? We have a way to deal with that where I come from," White told him.

'Why is what you are saying sound so familiar?' Bond thought, 'It's like I've heard it before.'

"You can go now Mr. Bond, I am quite finished," White said. Bond unhooked the polygraph and packed it back into its case. He removed the tape from the recorder and headed towards the elevator.

"You press 'L' Mr. Bond, the word 'Lobby' begins with 'L'," Mr. White wheezed.

Bond got into the elevator and pressed L.

Just as the doors were closing, Bond heard Mr. White wheeze out, "Like a phoenix, We arise from the ashes. Ugly at first, but We are great again. It is like the good old days. SPECTRE will be great once again, thanks to our leader, Ernst Stavro Blofeld."

* * *

PLEASE R&R! IT WOULD REALLY HELP. THANKS! 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own James Bond or anything in this story. Sony Pictures and the Ian Fleming Foundation do. I thank Ian Fleming for creating 007.

* * *

Chapter Four: A Cold Sweat

"Blofeld, alive? How is that possible 007?" M asked.

"I have no idea, but that's what White said. Has anybody been able to get anything out of Mathis?" Bond answered.

"No, not yet; and besides, how can we believe White? I mean, he isn't exactly the most trustworthy person we've ever dealt with," M said.

"I don't know M. Molly did inject him with truth serum and the polygraph didn't show that he was lying. I put in a message for the CIA to see if they know anything," 007 told his boss. He walked towards the window.

"If it is Blofeld, M, I want you to send me after him," he said gazing out at the Thames. M got up and walked over to his side.

"James, I don't want you going off on some revenge scenario. It isn't your fault that Tracy or Vesper are dead," M said.

"Yes, it is M. If I hadn't met either one of them, they'd still be alive," Bond said unsurely.

"Well, go home and get some sleep 007. I will let you know if I hear from Langley," she told him.

"Ma'am," he said as he walked out the door.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Later that night, Bond was back asleep in his bed at his Chelsea flat just off King's Road. As he slept, he dreamt.

_"Come on James, it's not much further," Tracy yelled to him as he lagged behind her while they hiked up into the hills outside their home in Canterbury._

_"I'm coming, I'm just waiting for Miles," James said as he stopped and sat on a rock._

_Running up came a little Scotty dog followed by a little boy._

_"Daddy, guess what? Guess what?" the little boy asked huffily._

_"What Miles?" James asked the boy as he picked him up._

_"Terry chased a bunny rabbit and scared it," Miles said smiling._

_"Well, that's good for him, but your mom is getting annoyed that we are lagging so far __behind her so we have to try and keep up," James told his son._

_"Okay Daddy, I'm gonna go tell Mum what Terry did," Miles said running after his mother._

_James turned around, thinking his life was too good to be true. All of a sudden, a huge explosion knocked Bond off his feet. He jumped up and run to the site of the explosion. Tracy and Miles were lying there._

_He ran up to Miles and picked him up. He was dead. He went to Tracy and wrapped his arms around her. Sirens started wailing all around him and a rescue team came running up._

_"It's all right. It's quite all right, really. They're just having a rest. We'll be going on soon. There's no hurry, you see. We have all the time in the world," Bond stammered as he started to weep._

_He looked up and saw Mr. White standing next to Vesper, with a gun to her side. Before he could get to her or do anything, White pulled the trigger. Blofeld was behind White grinning._

Bond woke up in a cold sweat. He went to the phone.

"Get me the CIA in Langley right away. Yes, damn it, it is important," Bond said into the phone.

"I need to speak to Felix Leiter immediately. Then get me his home phone number," he told the person on the other end of the line.

"Thank you, 703-356-1920. Got it operator, thanks," Bond hung up and picked the receiver back up and dialed the operator.

"Yes, I need you to get me a call through to Langley, Virginia. It's important. The number? 703-356-1920," Bond told the operator. The phone rang and someone picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Felix, old buddy. I've got news. Blofeld is behind everything, from Le Chiffre to Vesper's death. I know he is supposedly dead, but he has faked his death at least three other times. Listen, call Jack Wade and get cracking on this. I want as much information on SPECTRE that the CIA has," Bond told Fleix.

"Okay James, I will do my best. Jack is on his way to London now to talk with M and our department head there. I will call you if anything comes up," Felix said.

"Thanks Felix," Bond told his best friend and hung up. This was just the beginning of a long day.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! IT WOULD REALLY HELP. THANKS! 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own James Bond or anything in this story. Sony Pictures and the Ian Fleming Foundation do. I thank Ian Fleming for creating 007.

* * *

Chapter Five: A Promise

Bond tried going back to sleep, but couldn't.

He got up and went to his computer. He started searching the internet for any sign of a return of SPECTRE. As he was looking, he received an email:

'Dear James,  
Jack Wade has arrived at Mi6.  
M wants you hear immediately.

Sincerely,  
Moneypenny'

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Bond drove his Aston Martin down Vauxhall Cross to Mi6 Headquarters on the Vauxhall Bridge.

'How the hell is Blofeld still alive? I killed him when I dumped him off the helicopter right before the whole For Your Eyes Only mission started. Then again, I also thought I had killed him when I crashed his mini-sub into that fake oil rig at the end of the Diamonds are Forever mission,' Bond thought.

He turned into the driveway in front of the lobby. He handed the keys to the valet. He crossed the lobby quickly and stepped into the elevator. He inserted a key and turned it to 'OVERRIDE' and pressed 'MO.'

He rode the elevator up and, as the doors opened, he was greeted by an exhausted looking Moneypenny.

"Evening James, or is it morning? I don't know, either way, M and Jack Wade are in M's office. She wants to come in immediately," Moneypenny told him.

"Alright, but you really look beat Jane. I think you should get some sleep," 007 said walking to M's office.

"Jack, long time no see," Bond said to Jack Wade as he entered M's office.

"Hey there Jimbo, sorry to hear about Vesper," Wade said as he stood up.

"Morning 007, Agent Wade has brought us some valuable information about Mr. White," M told Bond as she handed him a packet.

"Thanks Wade," Bond said as he sat down in a chair.

"No problem Jimmy-Boy. If SPECTRE is back, then the CIA wants Blofeld's head on a silver platter. We found out that he was behind the whole assassination attempt on Ronny Reagan back in '81. He also has been behind a lot worse of things since then," Wade answered.

"Right. 007, you and Agent Wade will go down to Q branch and Q's new assistant, a Ms. Ann Reilly, will help with researching and data analysis," M said.

"Alright M, Wade let's go, I can show the way. Then I have something I have to do," Bond said.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Bond got out of his Aston Martin and walked towards the grave of his late wife. He sat down on a bench next to Tracy's grave.

'I am going to find him, Tracy. I am going to find Blofeld and make him pay. I met someone recently Tracy, she reminded me of you. Vesper was strong willed and didn't care what others thought of her,' James though looking at Tracy's gravestone.

"I was ready to ask her to marry me. I really loved her, almost as much as I loved you. I don't know how I can get through this. All the women I've let down, Jill and Tilly Masterson, Paula Caplan, Aki, you, Plenty O'Toole. Then there was Rosie Carver, Andrea Anders, Corinne Dufour, Lisl von Schlaf. And of course, Paris Carver and Elektra King. Maybe I should just give up on this business, it seems to get those I care about killed," James reflected staring up at the sky.

Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Double-oh Seven, it seems Q and Ms. Reilly have gotten a hit on some information regarding Blofeld," M said.

"Alright M, I have to finish something up and then I will be right there," 007 told his boss.

"Hurry up Bond," M ordered and she hung up.

"Okay Tracy, I am going to find the bastard. I will make sure that he pays for all the deaths he has caused," James said, "He will regret everything he has ever done."

Bond walked back to his Aston Martin and got in. He glanced back once more at his beloved late wife's grave and sped off towards Mi6 headquarters.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! IT WOULD REALLY HELP. THANKS! 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own James Bond or anything in this story. Sony Pictures and the Ian Fleming Foundation do. I thank Ian Fleming for creating 007.

* * *

Chapter Six: Old Allies

Bond parked his car in the underground garage of Mi6. He walked to the elevator and went to Q-Branch.

"Hello Q, what have you found out about Blofeld yet?" 007 asked the Quartermaster for Mi6.

"007. Ann is with M and Mr. Wade in the computer room right now. Also, two other agents have been brought in to help with this case," Q responded.

"Thanks Q; I better get over there then. If M is starting a briefing I might want to be there to help," Bond said.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Bond walked into the briefing room to see 4 chairs facing a screen at the front of the room.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bond, thank you for joining us," Ann Reilly said from the front of the room.

"I'll just take a seat back here," Bond said meekly and sat down.

"Now, as I was saying. An organization closely resembling SPECTRE has been involving itself in many endeavors. Some of these include casino operations, space exploration, stem cell research, weapons manufacturing, assassinations, bullion transfer, and missile rerouting. Now, only one main SPECTRE instrument was involved in these, but SPECTRE itself was involved with many of these in the past," Ann said.

"Excuse, Ms. Reilly, but how do we know if this is ol' Blofeld and his band of hooligans?" Jack Wade asked from a chair in front of Bond.

"We don't Mr. Wade, but it is an educated guess. Now, the main operations I mentioned before were originally headed by foreign agents all disposed of by our Mi6 agent, 007," Ann Reilly said. A picture of the first agent of SPECTRE 007 ever faced flashed onto the screen.

"Son of German a solider and a young Chinese girl, Dr. Julius No grew to be one of the most brilliant masterminds of the 20th century. Fascinated by science and technology Dr. No became a nuclear physicist. In the process of his experimental work with radioactive materials he lost the use of both hands in a freak accident. His hands were amputated and replaced by robotic pincer-like hands, capable of crushing metal," she told the group. Then flashed a picture of Auric Goldfinger.

"Auric Goldfinger was a 42 year-old expatriate who emigrated at age 20 to England from Riga, Latvia. He was 5 feet tall, has blue eyes, red hair, and has a passion for his tan. He was obsessed with gold, it's color, it's feel. He was behind the attack on Fort Knox Kentucky in which an atomic device was to be set off and radiate the gold for 57 years, increasing his bullion's worth," she stated.

"Ms. Reilly, I believe if you will just pass out the dossiers to everyone, it will be much easier," M said.

"Of course ma'am," Ann said bitterly. She walked over to a side table and picked up five packets she passed one out to everybody.

M stood up and walked to the front of the room as the lights came on.

"Now, I would like to introduce everybody, 007 I believe you actually know everybody. Japanese Secret Service Chief Tiger Tanaka and FSB agent Major Anya Amasova," M said.

Anya and Tiger stood up and turned around.

"Commander Bond, it has been a long time," Anya said.

"It certainly has Major Amasova, and Tiger how are you?" Bond asked extending a hand out to his old friend.

"Wonderful Bondsan, I am very glad to be seeing you again," Tiger answered, "Major Amasova and I have been sharing stories of our adventures with you."

"Yes Commander, Mr. Tanaka and I have regaled one another with wonderful stories of exploits with the illustrious 007," Anya said somewhat harrowingly.

"Wooee Jimbo, we got the Ruskies and the Japs in on this thing. Who's next? The French?" Jack Wade asked jokingly.

"No, but the Union Corse certainly is involved. For personal reasons of course," a familiar voice said.

James Bond spun around to come face to face with his former father-in-law, Marc Ange Draco.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! IT WOULD REALLY HELP. THANKS! 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own James Bond or anything in this story. Sony Pictures and the Ian Fleming Foundation do. I thank Ian Fleming for creating 007.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Family Reunion

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Bond inquisited.

"Well Mr. Bond, you didn't think that I would let you go after Blofeld by yourself. You have all my resources at your disposal," Draco smiled.

"Excuse me," M interrupted, "But who the hell are you and how did you get into this building?"

"I let him in," Moneypenny said as she walked in with a beautiful young woman behind her.

"He is, well was, my father-in-law. M meet Marc Ange Draco, Draco this is the new head of Mi6," Bond introduced.

"So the new M is a lady? Well that is certainly interesting," Draco chuckled.

"This is the head of the Union Corse? I'm sorry but we do not cooperate with terrorists, especially ones who have a history with Mi6," M said acrimoniously.

"Excuse me, but it seems this man Blofeld is still alive. He killed my daughter, Teresa, and robbed my chance of ever having any grandchildren. I want to see him dead," Draco explained.

"Mi6 is not in the habit of assassination unless necessary, Mr. Draco. The Prime Minister has instructed me that Blofeld is not to be killed unless there is no other choice. He is to brought to the United Nations headquarters in New York to be tried for crimes against humanity," M shot back.

"Fine, then I will use my own resources. James, you are welcome to come and help me track down Blofeld, but then you would have to leave Her Majesty's Secret Service," Draco said, "Olympe, tell Mr. Bond where we can meet."

"No, Draco. My duty is to my country, not for revenge," Bond explained.

"Of course you'd say that, James Bond, Her Majesty's loyal terrier, defender of the so-called faith," answered Draco.

With that Draco turned on his heel and left with Olympe behind him.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! IT WOULD REALLY HELP. THANKS! 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own James Bond or anything in this story. Sony Pictures and the Ian Fleming Foundation do. I thank Ian Fleming for creating 007.

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Royal Surprise

James stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"This is my mess, it seems that most of the major adversaries I've faced have been involved with or a part of SPECTRE. Ms. Reilly, please, once more, tell us the endeavors that Blofeld and SPECTRE've been involved with," he said, "And also the major agent involved."

"Casino operations," she started with, "This man named Le Chiffre. A banker for the world's terrorists. 007 faced him in the Casino Royale Mission."

"He was killed not by me, but by a mysterious organization, which now it seems was SPECTRE," James explained, "He kidnapped me and Vesper and tortured me. It also seems that DGSE agent Rene Mathis was a double agent, working not only for the French but for SPECTRE. At least that's what Le Chiffre told me. M has been interrogating him."

"Thank you, 007. I will go into details later," M stated briefly, "Please continue Ms. Reilly."

"Next, we have stem cell research," Ann stated, "Behind this front was a Ms. Adrian Malprave. It was only recently that she came into the eyes of Mi6. She kidnapped the G8 Leaders, that is the French President, British Prime Minister, American President, the Russian President, the German President, the Canadian Prime Minister, the Japanese Emperor, and the President of the Italian Republic. She created clones of them so that she could kill the originals and force the clones to hand over world control to her."

"I managed to save the G8 leaders and let them escape in a plane with NSA Agent Zoe Nightshade. I set off explosives in her Swiss Alps Summit and killed her as well as her henchman Nigel Bloch, or so I thought," James told the group.

"Before this, was an American. Brad Whitaker," Q's assistant said. Just then, Jack Wade started to cough.

"Did you say Brad Whitaker?" he asked in between coughs.

"Why Jack?" Felix said as he entered the room. The group turned around. James got up to great his old friend.

"Mr. Leiter, thank you for joining us," M said, "Please have a seat."

"Hello Agent Leiter, how are you?" Anya asked.

"Fine Major, just fine. Hey there Tiger, anyways Jack, is there something you want to tell us about Whitaker?" Felix replied.

"Well, um. I was kinda hopin' that this wouldn't come out, but Brad Whitaker is, was, my brother. We both attended West Point together, where I was picked for the CIA and he was 

kicked out for cheating. He worked for a while as a mercenary in the Belgian Congo. Jame, when you killed him, I didn't feel one bit sorry. I knew he had it comin'," Jack said.

"Wade, I'm sorry. I had no idea," James said.

"S'alright Jimbo. Anyways, my brother was involved in weapons manufacturing. He also was involved in a plot with a Ruskie General, Georgi Koskov to have Jimmy here assassinate General Anatol Gogol's replacement, General Leonid Pushkin," Jack explained, "Jim killed Brad in Brad's mansion in Tangier."

"Then was world-renowned assassin, Francisco Scaramanga," Reilly continued, "He was known as 'The Man with the Golden Gun,' which was also the name of the mission 007 was involved with. He charged one million dollars for every assassination he did."

"He kidnapped Mi6 field agent, Mary Goodnight. I tailed him to his private island in Thailand where we had a showdown. I shot him in his funhouse and killed him," Bond addressed to the group, "Unfortunately, not only was Scaramanga involved with assassinations, but also energy hoarding. He stole the Solex agitator and planned to sell it to the highest bidder."

"Thank you Mr. Bond, the next three agents are Blofeld, Mr. Goldfinger, and Dr. No. All of whom we've already discussed. Is there anything else you'd like to add about them, 007?" Ann asked.

"Yes, thank you. I've faced Blofeld a total of four times. First was during the You Only Live Twice mission, where I met Tiger. Here, Blofeld was attempting to start World War Three by spacejacking American and Russian rockets. Next, I faced him in the On Her Majesty's Secret Service mission, also known as Operation Bedlam. In this situation, Blofeld trained his own 'Angels of Death' in his Swiss hideout, Piz Gloria. They were to release a virus, Virus Omega, amongst the livestock of England, creating an epidemic. He threatened the UN and NATO with this, his price was amnesty for all past and future crimes," Bond stopped and took a drink of water.

"Now, Auric Goldfinger was the with the Midas touch. I wasn't completely sure that he was a SPECTRE agent, but now it comes clear that he was their financier, along with Le Chiffre. Dr. No was working on toppling US missiles. Also, he was responsible for the death of head of Station J, Jamaica, Commander John Strangways and CIA operative John Quarrel," Ann Reilly added, "Now M, I believe you had something to add?"

"Yes thank you," M said rising to her feet. She walked unsteadily towards the front of the room and stood at the podium.

"At approximately 12:23 a.m. on August 31, 1997, a great tragedy occurred that left the world staggering. A black Mercedes S280 carrying Princess Diana and her betrothed, Dodi Al-Fayed, 

left the Ritz to go to Al-Fayed's Paris apartment. Also in the car were Henri Paul, the Ritz's head of security and Trevor Rees-Jones, Al-Fayed's head body guard. Paul was behind the wheel. They were being pursued by the paparazzi, and entered the Place de l'Alma underpass. A few seconds later, a crash was heard. The Mercedes crashed and Al-Fayed & Paul were both pronounced dead at the scene. Diana was taken to Pitié-Salpêtrière Hospital, where she died three and a half hours later. Rees-Jones was the only person not only to survive but also to wear a seatbelt," M stopped and took a deep breath.

"M, if you need a moment…" Moneypenny said from the side of the room.

"What? Oh, no Jane, I'm fine. Where was I? Oh yes, reports show that small flecks of white paint were found in the front bumper of the Mercedes show that it was grazed immediately before entering the tunnel. Unfortunately, the French police investigated and found nothing. However, the DGSE discovered something. A white Fiat Uno was the culprit, and, contrary to the beliefs of Mohammad Fayed, a full investigation was made into the owner of the Fiat. Regrettably, over four thousand were ruled out. However, we discovered that a man matching Blofeld's description bought a white Fiat Brava. Yes, that's right 007," she spoke as Bond shook his head in disbelief, "Blofeld is behind the death of Diana, Princess of Wales."

* * *

PLEASE R&R! IT WOULD REALLY HELP. THANKS!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own James Bond or anything in this story. Sony Pictures and the Ian Fleming Foundation do. I thank Ian Fleming for creating 007.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Finally Q

Bond sat at the desk in his cramped office, which he shared with 008, Bill Gardner, and 0011, Cederick Thomas. He was typing on a computer, looking at the screen, when his secretary, Loelia Ponsonby, entered the room with a folder.

"What's up Lil?" Bond asked momentarily looking up.

"James, how many times have I told you not to call me Lil?" she grumbled as she set down the folder, "M wants you to take a look at this."

James looked through the folder. His eyes widened as he read the folder.

"Lil, do you know what this says?!" he asked, "Mathis was, is, a double agent! He is working for the DGSE and infiltrated Le Chiffre's command." Bond got up from his desk.

"I'll be back Lil," he walked towards the door. He walked out of Loelia's office into the hall and down the stairs to the lobby. From there, he walked to the elevators and pressed 'Q.'

As he stepped out of the elevator, Ann Reilly was waiting there.

"Ms. Ponsonby called and said you were on your way," Ann said, "Follow me please." She turned on her heel and walked down the corridor. They came to a large red door. Ann punched in a code and the door slide open. They walked in and Mathis was seated in a chair.

"What did I tell you James? There is no we, only me," he said smiling.

"Rene, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I really am, but you have to admit that the circumstantial evidence pointed to the possibility that you worked for Le Chiffre," James said. He walked over to Mathis and held his hand out. Mathis took it and stood up.

"James, one thing you must know. My interrogators wound not believe me, Blofeld…"

"…Is alive, yes, we know. M's gathering the troops, so to speak. Tiger Tanaka of the Kempeitai, Major Anya Amasova of the KGB, and Jack Wade and Felix Leiter of the CIA are here. I'm assuming she'll want you to represent the DGSE. Colonel Maxim Smolin is coming in for the BND, German intelligence, Madeline Caruso for the SISMI, Italian intelligence, and William Stephenson for the Canadian Security Intelligence Service. The whole of the G8 is in on this. Blofeld is going down this time," James explained.

"Ann, let's go. I need to talk to Q about something," James said, "Mathis, again. I'm so very sorry, let's get going. You need to speak to M." The group left the room and Ann led Mathis to the elevator. James saw them off and turned around and walked back to Q's office. He knocked and entered.

"Yes, please come in," Q said from his desk, "Hello, 007. We've been doing some work on your new Aston Martin. The DB5 that you won, that is. It's become an even better machine than the Vanquish during your Die Another Day mission." Q stood up and led Bond out into the workshop.

"All the usual refinements, I assume?" Bond questioned.

"Actually, no. We've only added a few 'gadgets,' we don't want you to become too techy," Q explained, "The windows were replaced with bullet-proof glass, the shell is carbon-based diamond steel, we've put in a V8, a smokescreen, front and rear hydraulic overriders to use as rams, rotating licence plates, retractable studs in the tires for traction in bad weather, an all-points radar, and re-inflatable tires."

Bond walked around the battleship grey 1964 Aston Martin, watching the Q-Lab engineers work on it. He stooped down to look as an engineer was working on the passenger seat.

"Now, this I'm particularly proud of-underneath, a weapons tray. It contains a collapsible AR-7 sniper rifle with infra-red scope, Colt .45 with silencer, hand grenade, EMP grenade, and two throwing knives. It'll be invisible to all Customs officers," Q smiled. He opened the driver's side and sat down.

"You open it by pressing this button here," Q explained, reaching over and pointing to a small, silver button above the radio. He got out and walked towards a work table.

"Now James, we've decided to go back to the PPK, it's smaller and more concealable. Your P99 will be turned in when you pick the PPK up," Q told him as they stood at the table. Bond picked up a small, glass vial containing a single bit of lint.

"Radioactive lint. Placed in an opponent's pocket, the location fix and anti-personnel uses should be obvious," he explained. Bond picked up a shoe and looked at it; a blade popped out of the tip.

"No doubt a leftover from Rosa Klebb? She certainly had her kicks," Bond chuckled as he glanced over to some younger engineers working on an automatically rising ladder, which kept sliding down.

"Having trouble keeping it up Q?" he asked as he walked over to a side room.

"Very funny 007," Q said snidely, "Now here, we've got the signature camera gun from when you went AWOL to find Sanchez."

"Yes, well if I care to remember, it didn't help me that much seeing as it would read only a thumb," Bond responded. He picked up a credit card.

"Ah yes, those are from the World Is Not Enough mission. It's the lock pick hidden inside of the credit card," Q explained. They walked towards the elevator.

"Q," Bond started, "I wanted to thank you. I know that I haven't always been the best Double-Oh agent, but when I need something, I know I can count on you."

"007, is something the matter?" Q asked putting his arm on Bond's shoulder.

"Q, Blofeld is still alive. I want to make him pay for what he did to Tracy and Vesper. I want to get him, no matter what," Bond told the older retired army captain.

"James, as much as I sympathize with you, I cannot let you go on a personal vendetta," Q started, "But I won't report you to M." James looked up and smiled at the man. For the first time since Captain Charles Dreyfus had taken over for Major Geoffrey Boothroyd did Bond realize how much he respected him. The double-oh agent thanked the older man and walked towards the elevator.

Little did he know that Ann Reilly was listening in on the conversation.

* * *

Please R&R. Thanks...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own James Bond or anything in this story. Sony Pictures and the Ian Fleming Foundation do. I thank Ian Fleming for creating 007.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Traitor

Bond walked into M's office. She had paged him as he was on his way out of the building. As he entered, Moneypenny, Bill Tanner, and Charles Robinson were all standing around Moneypenny's desk.

"She wants to see immediately James," Bill said gravely. Moneypenny avoided his gaze. Charles walked over and put his hand on Bond's shoulder, "Good luck, James."

Bond opened the door and saw not only M, but the Minister of Defence, Des Browne.

"The Minister are here, 007, because this has become a terrorist threat against us, the United States, and the other G8 nations," M explained, "They want to go with us to help interrogate Mr. White." Bond nodded as the man and M rose to their feet. They walked out of the office, stopping only when they got to the elevator. Another Mi6 agent walked over to accompany them; Bond believed his name was Timothy Craig, but wasn't sure.

M entered a pass code as the elevator descended to the bowels of Mi6 headquarters. She didn't speak, or look at Bond. He felt chills rush through his body. The elevator doors opened and the group walked towards a large, steel door. The door had a heavily armed guard on either side of it.

M nodded to them and one of the pulled a key out and opened the door. The group walked in. White was sitting in the center of the room, hooked up to an IV. Bond pulled a chair across the floor, making a grinding sound. He sat down.

"I was always interested to meet you," White told him, "I heard so much about you from Vesper. If she hadn't killed herself, we would have had you too." M walked around to stand behind Bond. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell us who you work for?" Bond asked coldly. White took a deep breath.

"The first thing you should know," he started, "about us, is that we have people everywhere. If you kill me, there will be another, and another." Bond saw a small movement out of the side of his eye, he looked and saw Craig pulling a gun. Bond quickly pushed M backwards against the wall and dove at the Minister. Craig's bullet hit Bond in the shoulder.

Bond tackled Craig and started rolling around on the floor with him, to get the gun away. Bond slammed Craig's wrist against the floor, freeing the Walther. Bond reached for it as Craig threw him off. Bond had the gun as he slid against the floor. He pointed the gun and pulled the trigger, hitting his mark. Craig fell to the floor. M walked over. Bond got up and walked to White, pistol in hand. He pointed the Walther at White's head.



"Who the hell do you work for? Is it Blofeld, is SPECTRE back?!" Bond demanded. Just then, the door burst open and the two armed guards rushed in, pointing their automatic rifles at Bond. He quickly dropped the gun and put his hands up.

"Bond, I want you upstairs immediately," she said through gritted teeth. Bond walked towards the door. He heard M and the Minister talking in hushed tones as he entered the elevator.

He rode up and exited as he got to the top. Moneypenny and Villiers were standing there chatting.

"James what is it?" she asked as he walked towards the door of M's office. She reached out and grabbed his arm. He spun around.

"Craig was a traitor. He tried to shoot White before we could interrogate him. He's dead," Bond explained. Moneypenny's arm fell. Villiers mouth dropped.

"Shut your trap, Villiers. Stop standing there like a gaping idiot," Bond spat. He slammed the door into M's office open and stormed in. He threw himself into one of the guest chairs. A few minutes later, he heard M screaming at Moneypenny and Villiers. She flung the door open. Bond jumped to his feet.

"Sit down James, and shut up," she said before he could utter a word. M walked over to the cabinet behind her desk and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. She poured herself a glass and drank it down. She poured another half glass.

"I thought I could trust you," she said, still facing her back wall, looking at the picture of her predecessor, "You said you weren't motivated by revenge." She slowly turned around.

"I'm motivated by my duty," he replied, "To you and to my country." She walked over to her chair and sat down.

"I think that you're blinded by inconsiderable rage that you don't give a damn who you hurt!" she told him, "When you can't tell your friends from your enemies, it's time to go!"

"You don't have to worry about me," Bond told her, "I will stay between the lines on this one."

"Really, because I believe Ms. Reilly told me something differently. She said something along the lines of you were thinking of vigilantism with Q's help," M spoke through gritted teeth. Bond's eyes opened wide. _How the hell did she know what we were discussing?_ Bond thought. He stood up.

"M, my duty is to Queen and Country, and to myself second," he told her.

"Good, so you won't mind the fact that you're being reassigned from Operation Bedlam," she told him. He could believe what he had just heard her say.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! IT WOULD REALLY HELP. THANKS!


End file.
